


短打合集

by Xong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xong/pseuds/Xong
Summary: hui/jinho 斜線有意義※各篇不連貫※勿上升真人





	1. 雨天

［雨天］

*勿上升真人

*不知道是不是AU

趙珍虎在車上睡著了。

半小時前他伴著雨聲入眠，醒來時外頭仍在下雨。困倦地睜開眼，睡意朦朧之中他能看見李會澤那頭染得囂張的紅髮。

「哥，醒了？」

坐在駕駛座的李會澤偏頭看他，螢幕淺藍的光線映在面頰邊緣，虹膜也綴上一小片螢光似的方形。車內狹小的空間僅有那點光源作為微弱的照明，李會澤這時才打開車廂內的燈，他知道趙珍虎不喜歡睡覺時開燈。

「嗯……」

意識清醒後，本先想唸唸他別在一片漆黑裡玩手機，對眼睛不好。但剛小睡片刻造成的發聲沙啞讓李會澤逃過一劫。

心裡奇怪地有些不服氣，便從一旁拿了不屬於自己的咖啡，一飲而盡作為潤嗓作用。

「啊——喝完了！」搖了搖空蕩的熱飲紙杯，不透明的杯身製造了裡頭還有餘存的假象。原物主發出一聲誇張的怨嘆。

被人那麼大的反應，多少也覺得不好意思。趙珍虎縮著身體擠進座椅的更深處，怪心虛地抓來安全帶繫上。「我再給你買一杯就是了…」

安全帶扣發出喀地一聲，確定吻合了便抬起頭坐穩，沒料到來了個意外。

李會澤傾身去吻他，僅是以唇瓣相印的磨蹭，交換彼此的氣息，趙珍虎攬過對方頸肩，他身上淺淡的香水味在此刻清楚地進入鼻腔並沾染到自身上。

口腔內是截然不同的，咖啡的味道。

吻畢，李會澤又掛上那張傻笑的臉看他。

趙珍虎尷尬地撇過頭拭去嘴邊的水痕，本想氣他忘記關燈就親上來，擔心這親密的舉動被外人撞見，卻讓那個傻臉消了一半的氣。

推了推身旁人的肩，欲將他推回位置上。

「走了，買咖啡。」

李會澤還在沾沾自喜的餘韻裡，隨口應付便發動汽車，駛出停留已久的停車格。

車燈打在空無一人的街道，清晰可見落雨一絲絲地被光曝露行徑，接著降落路面，或許落進水窪激起漣漪。

晰瀝晰瀝，雨還在下。

_END_


	2. 不可愛

［不可愛］

老實說趙珍虎一點都不可愛。

到底哪裡可愛了？

平時說話語調平淡、發言直男、坐姿也很男人、互動模式上也經常打人（很痛）。

要說可愛的頂多也就只有外型吧！

李會澤撐著臉，盯著坐在不遠處把玩手機的趙珍虎。後者好似感受到視線，抬起頭斜看，皺起眉不明白他是在發呆抑或是刻意往這方向看。

再加上經常都是哥哥的架勢，一點都沒有像弟妹那樣讓人想照顧的感覺。都是珍虎哥太獨立了！

太不可愛了。李會澤想。

他不太說出自己心裡的想法，真不知是真的沒事還是偷偷忍著。

趙珍虎坐直身體向四處張望，但李會澤的視線範圍裡也沒有別人了。

走近對方，在同一張沙發旁邊的空位坐下。這時李會澤才後知後覺地打招呼，才僵硬地摸索接著充電線的手機，全程和自然兩字沾不上邊。

「晚餐一起吃吧，會澤？」

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道在做什麼的產物，也不知道是有AU還是沒有，總之是被自己打臉的李會澤
> 
> 同時也提到一點呼擔心虎因為輩分憋著心裡話，是非常擔心並且喜歡虎哥哥的澤哦^^


	3. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無事的週五夜晚，趙珍虎與房東在頂樓不期而遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU：房東！李會澤；聲樂老師！趙珍虎

無事的週五夜晚，趙珍虎與房東在頂樓不期而遇。  
原本只有他一人飲酒吹風看看夜景，那是他的慣例。久了以後頂樓的空啤酒罐便會多一瓶，讓每次梁洪碩上去曬被子時都會喃喃抱怨幾句。

李會澤唱歌很好聽，那天他對著空氣唱歌時，原先唯一的聽眾是停在電線桿上整理羽毛的鳥兒，他還是中途入場的。

生鏽的門磅地一聲，歌聲戛然而止。  
「啊…抱歉，打擾你了。」啤酒瓶上的水珠好像混了手汗進去。  
李會澤擺擺手，全身僵硬。「沒事……」他的耳朵好像紅透了。

不過趙珍虎不打算放過他，一部分的原因是不想壞了慣例，大部分是好玩。  
其實他和房東並不熟識。  
他走到李會澤旁邊，手臂交叉撐在水泥牆上，底下那隻手用鋁瓶上的水珠沾濕了房東的襯衫。  
「給你。」

又一人的手汗混在水珠裡，他接過酒精飲品，反而是不解地問：「哥，你不笑我嗎？」

「為什麼笑？」有點後悔送出了那罐啤酒，眼神一直在綠色的瓶上遊蕩，思考著要不要回去拿一瓶。  
「因為一個人唱歌什麼的……哥，你想喝吧？」李會澤想把酒瓶還回去，不過被推回來了。  
「說給你就是給你了。」為了長兄面子拒絕了，但身為聲樂老師的趙珍虎還是更想聽李會澤唱歌。「繼續唱吧。」

「可我…」  
「唱。」

＿＿

下個週五，趙珍虎多拿了一瓶啤酒，推開那扇髒兮兮的鐵門時果然有人在那等著，還哼著流行歌曲的旋律。

Fin


	4. 得逞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起初趙珍虎以為只是又一次心情低落，本已經做好準備聽他傾訴，可李會澤沒說太多，只說了幾句最近很累之類的話。趙珍虎同樣只做了一些適當的對應。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui/Jinho 斜線有意義  
PWP！無完整劇情的廢車請慎入

「哥……」

起初趙珍虎以為只是又一次心情低落，本已經做好準備聽他傾訴，可李會澤沒說太多，只說了幾句最近很累之類的話。趙珍虎同樣只做了一些適當的對應。

身為兄長，理所當然地將年下者低落的情緒包容。趙珍虎輕拍他的肩給予了肢體的回應。  
攬過前者較嬌小的身體，李會澤也湊過去在他頸窩處磨蹭著，像抱著布偶。

然後他的行為逐漸踰矩…抬起臉用令人同情的眼神望向他，接著側吻。先是臉頰、接著下顎、頸邊、鎖骨……  
趙珍虎對他可憐兮兮的模樣也略感不捨，便任著人親吻，當作是弟弟在撒嬌的表現，而自己則抓過手機，盯著螢幕分散注意力，盡可能地無視落在身上的麻癢感。

「哥……」李會澤發出一個單音輕喚，明明是熟悉不過的語句，卻被引導地有些情色。  
他很難繼續集中精神在社群網站上，趙珍虎空出一隻手推拒那人的臉，卻反被抓住腕部，並把吻轉移至掌心。

放下已經失了作用的手機，趙珍虎猜到李會澤的目的，欲要拒絕。「喂……」

濕滑的觸感掃過手心，趙珍虎驚地用力一抖，手反射性地收回。

接著李會澤欺上他的唇，放倒對方身體，扶著後頸並且專注於唇齒間的交纏。  
趙珍虎無奈地給予回應，有些好氣地去咬對方的唇。他大概摸出這人的心思了。

「記得戴。」他從吻中空出一口氣提醒。

得到允許，李會澤的臉色好像明亮了些，對此他不禁汗顏。  
並且果不其然地，年下者從口袋裡摸出備好的保險套。

寬鬆的運動褲褪至膝下，布料以某種彆扭的模樣堆在小腿。  
沾著保險套的潤滑劑為他擴張，慾火已延燒到心口，但不至於忘記做足準備。

喘促的氣音充滿本就不大的房間，情事使溫度升高，煽情的氛圍繞著雙方感覺燥熱。

這次的請求來得有些突然，尤其趙珍虎沒預料原本看似可憐兮兮的傢伙打著算盤。  
李會澤清楚趙珍虎會為此遷就，不忍拒絕也許是因身為年上者的責任感，或某種同情。  
雖然有些壞心眼，但李會澤連同他帶給對方的罪惡感一倂吞下。

「哥。」  
李會澤輕喚示意。如果不是因為前端正戳著擴張完畢的穴口，他的呼喚實確令人著迷。

性器緩緩進入，趙珍虎微側著身，調整呼吸讓心跳平緩下來。下身進入異物的不適感不禁使他渾身發抖，合併屈起的雙腿懸在空中，可見的顫抖。

穩住對方原本懸著的腳，將其置於肩上固定住姿勢。接著李會澤傾身吻他遮蓋住雙眼的手，作為安撫。  
他喜歡每次性事正式進入時年上者的反應。

李會澤輕拍他的腿示意，得到許可後便挺著腰開始抽插，一下一下地加快速度。

趙珍虎濛著眼神感受進出時的動靜，以及不時輾過前列腺時激起的快感。  
時不發出的呻吟聲讓空氣瀰漫一股情色的熱氣，李會澤同樣低喘著享受慾望操作意識的失重感。

趙珍虎注意到對方現在不太有一開始可憐兮兮的模樣，反倒變得像得逞了。

欲開口説他狡猾，不料李會澤像看準時機似地，用力頂弄他穴內的敏感帶，還輕捏他性器前端，弄得趙珍虎吐不出一個完整的字。

李會澤俯身與他接吻，舔咬那對薄唇、舌尖探入腔內，交換彼此唾液。  
高潮的悶哼聲沒在吻裡，兩人雙雙釋放，年下者的手裡糊滿了對方的精液。

兩具交疊的身體擠在不夠大的單人床上，趙珍虎一回過神來，立刻在對方慾望二次抬起之前將人推開——兩人的下體還連接著。

「李會澤。」這是趙珍虎質問的徵兆，意思是：你最好自己說清楚。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超級突發的PWP爛尾爛車，只是想看討拍阿澤得逞


	5. Happy winter song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李會澤自告奮勇要當團隊的聖誕老人，給所有成員送禮物。  
計畫是趁成員們各自練習時放到床邊，畢竟作息都到太晚的時間了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy winter song；喜歡冬天的理由  
應該好多人寫過這個標題了（畢竟是定情曲所以我也要踩點）  
難得不是AU耶耶  
早就準備好的聖誕節賀文ㄛ！平安夜拿來放~~

「哥，待會幫我開個門。」  
「怎麼？」  
「我要給孩子們送禮物。」

冬季，浪漫的聖誕節前夕，外頭的街道從十二月一開始便裝飾上，大至廣場中央的聖誕樹，小至店家門口『Merry Christmas』的貼紙，到處充滿節日氣氛。幾個包裝過的禮物堆在工作室角落，他打了通電話給趙珍虎。

李會澤自告奮勇要當團隊的聖誕老人，給所有成員送禮物。  
計畫是趁成員們各自練習時放到床邊，畢竟作息都到太晚的時間了。

B宿舍沒什麼節日氣氛，僅在桌面上擺放了一個小小的塑膠聖誕樹和雪花球撐場面，發光的燈泡微弱地為安靜的室內明亮。

李會澤略微失望，他先是認定其他成員們都很想過聖誕節，但被趙珍虎無趣的大人思維扼制了。  
「啊——你都不過節的嗎哥？好老氣！」  
「呀！囉嗦。」  
揮拳敲在李會澤手臂上。得到一聲哀嚎後，趙珍虎又推著人要他快去準備。

接著李會澤快速地進到兩間房內，把禮物放到大家的床邊。

很快結束了佈置，趙珍虎想起李會澤只拿了弟弟們的禮物，便半開玩笑地質問他的份在哪。  
李會澤反應也不慢，「那送我的簽名照…」

「嘖！我拿去網路上拍賣掉！」

Finish


End file.
